Axepath Cemetery
The Axepath Cemetery is an old cursed cemetery near the village of Hawklor, in Southwest Tysa. It is a scaled replayable scenario with a timer of 60 minutes. The timer is set at the start of the scenario, and leaving the cemetery does not reset it (so if you leave you have to wait to enter again). If you complete the adventure by killing Lord Creyn, the timer is set again to 60 minutes. __TOC__ Opponents Rewards * 4 XP to Thievery when you successfully disarm the trap blocking your way. (You get no XP and lose some SP for failing.) * In the sarcophagus you'll find a random amount of gold between 150 and 300 gold pieces. * Once you've searched the sarcophagus you'll find several items (and a small amount of gold) that you may take if you wish. * When receiving your experience reward, you have a chance to obtain a Battle Marker. * The experience reward is selected at the start of the scenario. The possible rewards are: The Creyn Blade The first time you find at least 250 gold in the sarcophagus, you'll also find a magical weapon there: This is the best freely available weapon to use when fighting in Axepath Cemetery, and against any undead scaled enemy. It's also the best weapon in all the game for non-AG players, so you should try to get it. Although the Rotbane Sword is slightly better against undead, it costs 72 AT and is only available to AG players. Acquiring the Creyn Blade is rather difficult, since the probability of finding more than 250 gold is very low. To increase your possibilities, it's recommended that you Save your game just before entering the final stage, and keep Quitting without saving and trying the final stage again until you get it. Another option for AG-players is Trielra's Staff, but involves a long saga, part of which is high level. Hall of Seven Ghouls An extension of Axepath Cemetary that was added on 16 March, 2008. Some changes were made on 26 March, 2008. Once you have defeated Lord Jurth Creyn and picked up the items (if any) you find you will meet the lord's ghost before leaving his tomb. He fully heals you and completely restores your Nevernal Reserve. After that he offers you the option to enter the Hall of Seven Ghouls. You may choose to leave instead. If you enter the Hall you cannot flee from the fights, and you have to defeat seven undead enemies. Unlike the other opponents in the cemetery these are NOT scaled, so it is recommended you use your best equipment here to increase your chances of success. See Combat or the Combat Table to determine difficulty at your MR. Before each fight your Stamina and Nevernal Reserve are completely restored. Every time (including the first) you defeat the seven ghouls you receive some general experience: 128, 192 or 256. The FIRST time you defeat all seven... The ghost of Lord Creyn will appear and give you the Hideous Spider Statue. Bringing it to its owner will earn you 1024 general experience and 8 ATs. The Overgrown Hill (AG only) A new location that was added on 6th May 2009 and is available only to AG members. After defeating the lone Caped Skeleton at the tomb entrance in addition to the options of entering the tomb and going back you will see the option of investigating an opening in a nearby hill. As you investigate you will eventually reach a chamber with an undead cadaver inside. You can flee and come back later, or stay and fight it. If you choose to fight you will first have to pass a check. Your only bonus is from Spirit and you need 50+ to succeed. Difficulty: *If you are using a weapon with a bonus against undead like the Creyn Blade or the enhanced Tzal-Toalth: **If you pass the check the opponent is 11+ to hit **If you fail it is 12+ to hit *If you are using a weapon without a bonus against undead: **If you pass the check - 12+ to hit **If you fail - 13+ to hit * Curiously, the Rotbane Sword does not affect the undead's MR. * No matter if you pass the check or not, the Rag-Clad Corpse has 150 SP. After defeating the Rag-Clad Corpse you search the room and find the following: *Some items, most of them of high quality (and most likely some gold) *Three chests, full of gold. The amount of gold inside varies and seems to be as follows: **First chest - 789-1135 (attested limit values) **Second chest - 1000-1500 **Third chest - 3000-3500 The final experience reward for defeating this undead menace is 1024 General experience and 256 to All Skills and Powers This is a one-time event. You can visit the location even after defeating the undead, but there's nothing more to do. Notes * 26 June 2008: Initially the reset time was 30 minutes, but some changes were made recently, increasing the time from 30 to 60 to 120 and finally to the current 180 minutes. Also the reward for disarming the trap was initially 8 instead of the current 4. * 12 Sep 2008: The reset time is now of 60 minutes, and has been so for some time. * At first the best reward was 1024 to general and 256 to all skills and powers, but that was later changed. Category:AT Quests Category:AS&P Quests Category:Item Quests Category:High-end items quests